


Dethrone of Tyrant King

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: Captain Kageyama [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Kageyama, M/M, Sequel to The Last Game, Slight Angst?, Slight fluff, Vice Captain Tsukishima, reassuring words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Kageyama is no longer the isolated tyrant king, rather a capable leader. Karasuno members reminded him of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meatbuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatbuns/gifts).



> Sequel to [The Last Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570056)

His ears were buzzing. From what he’s not sure. Maybe the scream of the spectators from the bleachers or the whistle sound blew by the ref that indicated the end of the match. Or maybe the fact that this was it. The third years' last game as Karasuno and the last point was swept from under their feet. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Tsukishima walked past him to the end line to give their last respect to Itachiyama, their opponents.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and everything else went by in a blink of an eye. The bow, the handshakes, the congratulations, the thank you. Same as before, everyone was silent except for few hiccups and sobs from his underclassmen. Kageyama checked, and yes none of the third years were shedding tears, but everyone was in a glum mood when their ace and their sunshine hung his head low while cooling down. No one can blame him, hell Hinata himself was probably berating himself over his last spike that caused them the opponent’s match point, so no, he didn’t need anyone else to blame him for something that he was well aware of.

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something, anything, just as he did before the game that helped everyone, but now he was in the dump himself. What exactly do you say? So, he was left with his mouth hanging open without a sound coming out of it but before he could clear his throat and have everyone’s attention, he caught the glimpse of their vice-captain standing up. A reassuring hand held his shoulder for a few lingering seconds that he knew well meant _I’ve got this_. Tsukishima didn’t have to do anything to have everyone’s eye on him because the moment he stood up, he grabbed the attention of the whole locker room.

“It sucks, I know, losing. But this isn’t the first time we’ve faced it and it sure won’t be the last. Well, it’s the last for the five of us, but besides the point. I’m not saying it’s not okay to wallow in the recent match that we lost, instead cry your hearts out if possible right now.” Kageyama’s head that was on him up until now was lowered and his heart clenched at the sight of his boyfriend crying. He couldn’t recall the last time he saw the setter cried after being appointed as the captain. He took the position seriously and never let everyone down. He held his pride and never showed a sign of weakness nor slipping a single sign that he was actually pointing the blaming finger to himself after every single one of their lost match.

“- get out of this room with your heads held high because we made it to nationals, and even if we didn’t win, we got second place. So, I would like to thank all of you because from the three years I’ve been in this team- we’ve been in this team, placing runner up in the nationals is the highest achievement we’ve all achieved by far and it would all be impossible if not for all your hard work and effort.

Captain said before the game, winning or losing this game isn’t important, but what is important is that we tried our best which we all did, and had fun. Losing isn’t fun, but playing with all of you is.” Tsukishima smiled and a ray of light swept across the room as everyone else felt the emotion he was trying to resonate. Hinata stood up all of a sudden which caught everyone by surprise because he had tear streaks on his face and walked straight to Kageyama before embracing the slumped setter.

"Yamayama-kun, stop crying wouldya. You looked hellish in normal circumstances but now you just looked horrible.”

“Shut up Hinata dumbass!” Hinata just dodged his attempts to hit him easily after years of running away from it and again hugged the setter.

“Stop blaming yourself. I know you are. That last toss was perfect.” His tears that stopped just now started flowing again. Another body was flushed from his back as Tsukishima hugged him tightly. “Your quick set to me was perfect today. Stop blaming yourself.”

Before he knew it, his teammates one by one piled themselves on their captain as they all chanted his amazing plays.

“Your serves were amazing as always, stop blaming yourself captain.”

“Your dump shots always surprise everyone. Stop blaming yourself, captain.”

Kageyama smiled through tears that was not stopping. It was not because of the lost game, but because he had a team that appreciated him. He went from being the solitary tyrant king that was avoided by his teammates to this group of people who were holding onto him like he just gave them a second chance in life. He wriggled his hands out from the pile of people that was on him and wiped his face.

“Okay, okay. I appreciate it, guys. Now, let me go before coac-

“Everyone, the awards ceremony is- what, are all of you doing?” They all blinked innocently at Takeda sensei and Coach Ukai who was at the door. The first-year aspiring ace, Akihiko pointed at Kageyama. “The captain is blaming himself. So, we tried to reassure him that it’s not.” Everyone let go of Kageyama as they made way for Takeda who was walking towards the genius setter.

“That was a good game captain. You did good.” Takeda averted his gaze from Kageyama and looked at everyone in the team. “You all did. So, after this we’re going to eat, my treat.” With food in mind everyone cheered as they exited the locker room.

“Feeling better your highness.” Tsukishima slotted his fingers into Kageyama’s as they walked towards the court.

“Yeah, and thanks for that last talk. I didn’t know what to say to them.”

“Anytime my king. Anytime.” He kissed the crown of Kageyama’s head before letting go of his hands as they stepped onto the court again, the last time as Karasuno members, the last time wearing their orange and black jerseys, the last time in the same volleyball team.

**Author's Note:**

> Five of us includes Yachi, if you're confused. 
> 
> I'm experimenting on a new editing technique, because I had this in my drive unfinished and decided to rewrite the whole thing and voila here it is. Again, not so much Tsukkikage stuff, those are coming (I think, wips are collecting dust in my drive as we speak, and I have no idea how to continue. So, I kinda need to approach them another way and maybe get them done ASAP)
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it. Have a great day.


End file.
